La saga de Ra
by Osiris Montague
Summary: Omar y Aya Suresh son dos jóvenes ladrones con una misión que huyen de un lugar a otro. Cuando Aya se reencuentra con un amigo, las cosas se complican y Los Santos de Atenea harán todo lo posible por descubrir que se traen entre manos.


Dicen que la tercera es la vencida, así que por tercera vez reedito este fic a ver si por amor a la vida puedo terminarlo.

Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada.

Liluel Azul pertenece a Liluel Azul.

Los hermanos Suresh y demás son mis propios OC.

Bueno, podran ver que he hecho algunas modificaciones al fic, me tardé en serio por que eta vez quería estar segura de poner todo lo que quería, y no arrepentirme diez capitulos mas tarde de no poner detallitos importantes al principio.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Una camioneta Van negra de vidrios polarizados se estacionó detrás del museo esa noche. Dos siniestras figuras se disponían a cumplir su objetivo. El líder abrió su Laptop y revisó el plan.

-Muy bien. Aquí tienes: invitación, identificaciones falsas, y ponte estos.-el joven de unos 22 años, cabello negro y ojos castaños, vestido con un saco negro y corbata y lentes de filtro, le alcanzó a su compañera unos zarcillos de diamante.

-Con esto estaremos comunicados, es una frecuencia muy baja que solo tú puedes escuchar, no es peligroso.

-Pensé que bajarías conmigo. ¿Para qué te pusiste tan elegante?

-Mientras tu juegas a ser Mata-Hari, yo tengo una cita por Skype. Tengo que verme presentable.

-Úuu y Ahh… Eso explica porque traes pantalones hipster.

-Y supongo que era mucha molestia cambiar tu cita.

-No había tiempo. De hecho hubiera deseado llegar antes. Hubiera sido más fácil robar eso cuando estaban montando este circo apenas. Hoy hay demasiada gente. Hay muchas más posibilidades de que esto salga mal.

-Esta tonta peluca me da comezón.– dijo la chica tratando de no darle importancia a las preocupaciones de su hermano -Veamos… peluca, prótesis nasal, lunar falso. Creo que me veo lo suficientemente diferente. Espero pasar desapercibida.

-Ten ponte estos.

-Lentes de contacto.-La joven abrió una pequeña caja de plástico.

-¿Parecen lentes verdad? Son cámaras de video. Veré todo lo que tú veas. Di "activar modo nocturno".

-Activar modo nocturno… genial. Tiene visión nocturna.

-Ahora di "zoom 20x".

-¿También son binoculares? zoom 20x… estos juguetes deben ser costosos.

-Cuídalos bien. Ahora Probemos.

En la laptop se vio la imagen de lo que ella veía.

-Bien, trabaja bien. Ahora entraré al sistema de seguridad del museo. Espera…unos segundos…listo.

-Ahora busquemos…Ahí está. En el Ala Nueva. Está cerrada. Podré trabajar a gusto.

-"Ala Suresh". Era de esperarse. Inaugurarán el Ala exactamente en media hora. En cuanto desactive el sistema de seguridad, tendrás diez minutos para realizar el trabajo. ¿Es suficiente tiempo?

-Claro. ¿Con quién crees que estas tratando? Te recuerdo que me buscan en cinco países… y con este serán seis.

-En cuanto entres a la sala, tendré que desconectar la comunicación y la transmisión de video. ¿Estarás bien?

-No te preocupes.

-Hora de actuar. Espera instrucciones.

La chica abrió la puerta y se puso los tacones antes de salir.

-¿Me queda bien este vestido?- preguntó finalmente antes de cerrar la puerta.

-No creo que sea momento de esas cosas.

-Hermano…

-Si te ves bien. ¿Aunque estas segura de usar esos tacones?

-Son mi arma secreta.

-Bien. Si tienes problemas presiona esto tres veces, arrójalo y sal de ahí.-el líder le dio un prendedor de diamante.-ah y Hermanita…

-¿Qué?

-No te pases.

-Tú tranquilo yo nerviosa.

-Buenas Noches. Invitación por favor.

-Aquí tiene.-

La joven delgada y de caminar ligero y elegante iba vestida con hermoso vestido negro de seda entallado en la parte superior y suelto y vaporoso en la falda, una chalina plateada y un par de tacones negros y plata de diez centímetros.

-Gracias. Que disfrute la exposición, Señorita LeBeau.

-Aquí Princesa, ¿Me escuchas Halcón? –

-Aquí Halcón, te escucho fuerte y claro, Princesa.

-Estoy dentro.

-Bien. El objetivo está en la cuarta sala. Al norte.

-Dirigiéndome al objetivo.-

Esa noche la Fundación Graude presentaba una exposición de Egiptología en el museo Nacional de Historia: un homenaje a Obed Suresh, un Arqueólogo y egiptólogo que había muerto unos años atrás en un derrumbe mientras trabajaba en la Pirámide de Keops.

-Buenas noches, señorita, ¿Por qué tan sola? ¿Acaso no ha habido un caballero que la acompañe esta noche?-Un hombre joven y apuesto se acerco a "Miss LeBeau".- ¿Acaso no me recuerdas Penélope?

Ella lo reconoció prontamente pero no estaba en sus planes decirlo.

-Ahh. Me confunde, lo siento.-La joven siguió su camino.

-¿Vamos Penny, amiga mía, no recuerdas a tu amigo Kane?-dijo el joven deteniéndola por la mano

-No. Lo siento.-La joven se soltó y nuevamente siguió su camino.

-¿Segura?, porque no hay dos como Penélope LeBeau y esos ojos son inconfundibles-

-No.-La joven miró al sujeto con fastidio y soltó su mano bruscamente.

El hombre la siguió mientras trataba de recordarle quien era:

-No. Lo siento.

Cuando ya hubo fastidiado a la joven esta se dio media vuelta lo tomó por la corbata casi ahorcándolo y dijo:

-Deja de seguirme. No te recuerdo y más te vale que tu a mi tampoco, ¿entendiste?

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, unos ojos azules la notaron, y decidieron seguirla.

Mientras, Halcón le llamó la atención a su hermana.

-Te dije que no te pasaras.

-No me pasé. Tú sabes que le pudo ir peor.

-Escucha bien. Hay varios guardias. Dirígete al pasillo norte. Hay un punto ciego justo entre la puerta de la sala uno y la dos. Debe haber un elevador justo allí. Ocúltate. Voy a encender las alarmas de incendio y apagaré el sistema de vigilancia.

-Ya estoy oculta.

-Cortaré la comunicación. Recuerda usar el prendedor si tienes problemas.

-Entendido. Te veo en diez minutos. Te quiero, hermano.

-Te quiero hermana.

La comunicación de cortó e inmediatamente las alarmas sonaron. El tiempo empezaba a correr.

Mientras la chica daba unos minutos para que el lugar se despejara, volteó la peluca convirtiéndose en rubia, Volteo su vestido revelando su segunda vista en rojo y quitó dos adornos de los zapatos, acortó sus guantes, se quitó la prótesis nasal y cambio de lugar el falso lunar. Si la encontraban no quería parecer conocida.

Mientras se cambiaba, reparó en un pequeño y desgastado letrero, que decía como activar manualmente el elevador, es decir sin necesidad de electricidad. La última frase del pequeño instructivo decía:

"La electricidad de los elevadores se cortará automáticamente tres minutos después de una alarma de incendio."

Lo leyó justo a tiempo, pues salió apenas cinco segundos antes de que se bloquearan los elevadores.

Al terminar el cambio, rápidamente se escabulló hacia la sala vacía, observando en 180° para asegurarse que no había nadie. De pronto las luces se apagaron, seguramente también se había cortado la electricidad de la sala.

-Activando modo nocturno... Allí esta... –la joven se aproximo a un cofre al fondo del salón en penumbras.

-Bien. Zoom 3x. Esta… esta ranura… ¡La llave!

Sacó de su pecho una cadena con un Tyet1, y lo insertó en la ranura del cofre.

-¡Oh, Mi Dios! El diario de papá.

Se quedó unos minutos atónita admirando la fina escritura, los recortes de periódico, los detallados dibujos, la foto de su madre. Abrazó con fuerza el libro y agradeció en su corazón ese regalo.

Examinó algunas otras cosas sin resultado alguno. Estaba por irse cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado el cofre abierto. Regresó para cerrarlo pero alguien ya lo había hecho…

Examinó el salón de reojo, aspiró profundamente, exhaló con calma y finalmente dijo:

-Bien, sal de ahí. Sé que eres tú "Azul". Percibí tu aroma al entrar al museo. No pensé que tuvieras la iniciativa de seguirme.- Dijo mientras escondía el diario detrás. Y yo que trataba de evitar encontrarme contigo.

-¿Disfrutas la exposición?- el joven alto de cabellos azules y tez morena vestido de frac apareció detrás de "Miss LeBeau", saliendo de la penumbra alumbrando sus azules orbes que tomaron un aspecto amenazante.

-Hace ya tiempo sin verte, "Roja". ¿Qué escondes ahí?

-¿Qué haces aquí, "Azul"?

-Yo pregunté primero -El hombre miró alrededor - la alarma de incendio sonó. No podemos estar aquí. Y conociéndote, la única razón que tienes para quedarte es que tienes algo entre manos. ¿Qué vas a robar esta vez?

-Nada que te importe. Y ya te he dicho que no soy una ladrona. Lo que hay aquí es mío por derecho y lo sabes. Ahora muévete. Omar me espera.- dicho esto pasó de largo al caballero.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te dejaré esta vez?- preguntó el joven tomándola del brazo y forzándolo a su espalda.

-Porque, cariño, ya lo has hecho antes.- contestó resuelta casi como si no sintiera el dolor del agarre del otro.

-No más. Esta vez voy a detenerte.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú y cuantos más?

-No necesito más. –el joven la acorraló contra la pared y apretó su cuello-Es un hermoso cuello, lástima que vaya a terminar destrozado.

La chica rió por la nariz.

-Yo sé que te encantaría destrozarlo, pero sabes bien que no es buena idea provocarme. -La chica con un sorpresivo golpe se liberó del muchacho y con un salto mortal al frente se separó prudentemente de él.

El muchacho vio como su peluca caía de su cabello revelando el intenso y penetrante color rojo natural de la melena de la joven.

-Muy impresionante, muy impresionante, has mejorado mucho. Veo que has aprovechado las clases que te di. Pero eso no detendrá la furia de Ikki, el caballero de Fénix. ¡Ave Fénix!

Ikki lanzó su poderoso ataque, la sala se llenó de resplandor y parecía que había resultado, pero al despejarse la energía, ahí estaba la chica, su vestido algo desarreglado pero ella radiante. Había soltado el libro y se sacudía la ropa.

-Oye, en primera: ya te conozco, y más de lo que quisiera por cierto, no hay necesidad de tus presentaciones. En segunda: Debes tener cuidado estos objetos son muy valiosos.

-Bien entonces tendré cuidado de solo destruirte a ti.

-Puedo esquivar tus ataques todo el día.-dijo la chica desafiante.-Pero ahora debo irme.

-Bien. Entonces déjame escoltarte a la salida. -Ikki lanzó otro ataque contra la chica, alejándola del diario y destrozando la puerta del elevador de paso.

Cuando vio que la chica estaba ilesa, pensó en atacar de nuevo, pero vio el libro suelo, a corta distancia de él. Miro a la chica y sus miradas se cruzaron con el mismo pensamiento.

-Aléjate de el…

Fracciones de segundo interminables tardaron ambos en llegar a los libros, la mano que lo tomó lo alzó triunfante alejándose prontamente de su némesis…

-¡Uy! Algo lento. Creo que la edad comienza a afectarte.

-¡Dame eso!

-Sí, claro. Corriendo. –La chica salto hacia atrás adentro del elevador

-La corriente eléctrica de los elevadores no sirve.-Dijo Ikki convencido de que la tenía justo donde quería.

-¿Sabes que aquí te dicen como activarlos sin electricidad?-dijo como quien da una noticia feliz a un familiar muy querido.

La chica arrancó el panel de control y pateó fuertemente un enorme botón rojo que había ahí, liberando una polea que hizo un ruido chirriante y seco por unos segundos antes de empezar a mover el ascensor.

Ikki rápidamente se apeó tratando de alcanzar a la chica mientras ella se burlaba de él.

- Gusto en verte, nunca cambies, y gracias por la bienvenida y no te preocupes, yo sé por dónde está mi salida. Atrápame si puedes.-dijo ella mirando hacia abajo mientras el elevador se movía a los pisos superiores más rápido.

Ikki dio alerta a los guardias y corrió por las escaleras a fin de alcanzar el elevador. Cuando por fin lo alcanzó, sólo encontró dentro la tapa de la salida de emergencia del elevador en el suelo y uno de de tacones negro y plata de diez centímetros.

Regresó a la sala de la exposición frustrado. Se le había escapado. Se había prometido no volver a dejar que eso pasara. La iba a atrapar tarde o temprano. Mientras planeaba como hacerlo, vio algo tirado entre el desorden que había dejado la pelea.

La chica salió por un conducto de aire en la azotea y con relativa facilidad descendió por una escalera de emergencia y se dirigió a toda prisa a la camioneta.

-Te tardaste. ¿Hubo algún problema?

-Sólo me encontré con un viejo amigo y nos pusimos a platicar. Y ya sé como activar un elevador sin electricidad.-contestó sonriendo.

-Eso explica lo de tu vestido… y tus zapatos.

-Ni lo menciones, amaba ese vestido… y esos zapatos.- la joven puso una cara triste de niña mimada.

Su hermano la abrazo con un brazo y le dio un beso en la sien.

-Ya Princesa, te comprare otros. Ahora dime qué fue lo que encontraste.

-El diario de papá.

-Excelente. Ahí hay muchas respuestas, creo que con eso podremos…

-¡Polvo de Diamantes!- el ataque del Cisne hizo que el conductor del vehículo perdiera el control en el hielo que se había formado en el pavimento.

-¡Sujétate!- El joven frenó estrepitosamente y derrapó en el asfalto.

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda! –con su ataque Shun detuvo la camioneta. Estaban rodeados.

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Escolta. Voy a bajar.- El joven preparó un par de revolvers de seis balas y los ocultó bajo el saco. -Estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta. No te muevas, no bajes, no hables, no respires…yo me encargo de esto.-dijo el joven mirando firmemente a su hermana.

-Hermano…Ten cuidado. Son compañeros de Ikki.

-No te preocupes.-el joven besó la frente de su compañera, bajó con las manos en alto y se dirigió a los caballeros. -Hey calma. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Creo que tienen algo que nos pertenece. Es mejor que nos lo devuelvan por las buenas.-Dijo el caballero del Cisne.

-Por favor amigos. Revisen la camioneta. No encontraran nada. Vamos. Adelante.

-Bien. Si es cierto que no tienen nada, los dejaremos ir, pero en caso contrario tendrán mucho que explicar.- Dijo Shiryu.

-Claro.

El Dragón se acerco a la camioneta y en cuanto dio la espalda al joven, este disparó dos veces a la espalda del caballero y acto seguido intento disparar también a los otros caballeros.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿No sabes que las armas no pueden dañar a los caballeros? ¡Cadena de Andrómeda!-La cadena estaba a punto de hacer colisión contra el joven cuando alguien se interpuso.

-No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermano.-La joven había bajado y tenía la cadena enredada en el brazo y miraba furiosa y desafiante a los caballeros.

-¡Entra a la camioneta y vete! ¡Ahora!-ordeno el líder –Si los dos morimos, todo lo que hemos hecho será inútil. Alguien tiene que terminar con la misión y acabar con esto.

-No te voy a dejar solo con estos.

-¡Princesa! ¡Es una orden!

-¡No! Eres todo lo que tengo y no voy a permitir que me dejes sola. Bien muchachos. Les daré lo que buscan. Solo déjennos a mi hermano y a mí en paz.

La joven se desenredo las cadenas y tomó el prendedor que su hermano le había dado antes. Lo presionó tres veces y lo arrojó en medio de los jóvenes. Los hermanos subieron a la camioneta y las llantas chillaron al liberarse de la capa de hielo que las cubría para después alejarse a toda velocidad dejando tras de sí una nube de gas somnífero que momentáneamente detuvo a los caballeros.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Notas finales:

1.- El Tyet, también conocido como Nudo de Isis, o Sangre de Isis, era algo asi como una versión fémina del Ankh (cruz egipcia), pero con los brazos abajo, hecho de terracota roja.

Este es un símbolo que representa la fertilidad, que significa vida.

En sí, el símbolo tiene un significado, algo fuerte, ya que en muchas ocasiones representaba el flujo menstrual de Isis, y las mujeres en edad de procrear lo usaban en el cuello o en el pecho para atraer a los hombres, también lo llegaban a usar atado al vientre durante el acto sexual, como amuleto de fertilidad. Sin embargo, también se sabe que existen Tyet azules (de lapislázuli) que representan vida y prosperidad.

El Tyet fue usado junto con el Ojo de Horus y la Columna de Osiris, como simbolos de poder. No hay muchos datos sobre esto en Internet, esto lo leí en la Nueva Enciclopedia Temática, Tomo 8, Edición de 1985.

Hoy en día se conoce más comúnmente, el Ankh-Tau, que en si no era un amuleto egipcio si no solamente un objeto ornamental, pero al ser estéticamente más agradable, solo es un símbolo modernizado con fines de venta en tiendas de baratijas New Age. Este símbolo parecería la típica cruz Ankh, pero sobre ella se encuentra, formando una cruz, la Diosa Isis.


End file.
